As technology improves, access to content is increasing. People can now use more than just their televisions to access content. Computers, smartphones, and other electronic devices are capable of displaying content. Furthermore, an increasing amount of people are accessing content, and an increasing amount of content is being generated. But, while improvements in technology have brought about more content, they have also allowed for more piracy. One of the highest priorities of content providers is to ensure that content is not leaking out to, for example, non-customers or onto public networks, such as the Internet. Personal computers, televisions, and many mobile devices have security profiles that are somewhat less secure than devices, such as digital set-top boxes of content providers. Such security profiles may be inadequate to prevent or deter piracy.
One way to deter or prevent piracy is to use watermarks. Watermarks may be used in video content to identify the origin of the digital content and/or render the video content unusable or undesirable. However, it is difficult to uniquely watermark video content while maintaining cachability across many customers who acquire such video content from a single network caching structure. In the past, methods of creating a unique watermark in the end client/customer device have been proposed. That is, personal computers, televisions, or set-top boxes could be modified to create a unique watermark in the received content. However, such a proposed solution appears to be difficult to implement and expensive to develop and operate. More specifically, this proposed solution may limit the types of client devices capable of watermarking the video content or may require that a wide array of watermarking technologies be supported by the client devices. In other words, each new client device must support some type of watermarking process to gain access to the video content. Such implementation is often out of the control of the content provider because, for example, the providers may not have the ability to require electronic device manufacturers to produce devices with adequate watermarking capability. Therefore, a demand exists for a method in which a unique watermark can be provided for content.